


Pretty

by opalescentheart



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Crossdressing, Lingerie, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalescentheart/pseuds/opalescentheart
Summary: Oswald likes wearing lace panties. Ed is more than thrilled when he finds out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to my beta reader Kris - depthsofgreen ♥︎

“Can I see it?” 

Oswald swallows, stomach twisting a little. 

“Please?” Ed probes again, his hands - placed on Oswald’s hips - giving a little affectionate squeeze. 

A smile tugs on Oswald’s lips. “Okay,” he gives in, fingers drawing small patterns on Ed’s chest. “But...don’t laugh.”

Ed smiles back at him, skin around his eyes crinkling a little. “What gets broken without being held?”

Oswald shoots him a dirty look.

“A promise,” Ed quickly says, huffing out a small laugh. “I will promise not to laugh.”

So, in trust of these words - and with his heart beating just a little bit faster - Oswald opens the fly of his pants. 

He’s slow in pulling them down. And when he does, the reveal of what he’s been hiding beneath draws a sharp intake of breath from Ed. 

A dark pink flush creeps up on Oswald’s face, green eyes slightly glazed as he looks up at Ed, who’s standing in front of him, lips parted and eyes dark.

“I- um, well, if you’re bothered by it, I won’t wear them again-”

“Don’t you _dare_ ,” Ed interrupts him, grabbing a hold of Oswald’s wrists and pinning them against his own chest. 

“Oh,” Oswald breathes, feeling a pleasant tug inside of him. “So, you like them?”

Ed runs his fingers over the purple-black lace on Oswald’s hips. “Of course,” he says, fingers tracing the delicate embroidered patterns. “It’s beautiful.”

Oswald almost tumbles, feeling light-headed.

“ _You_ are beautiful, Oswald.”

Suddenly, Oswald’s chest feels tight. Holding onto Ed’s arms, he quickly buries his face into the safety of Ed’s shirt - hiding his hot face and the tears brimming in his eyes.

Ed leaves him be, murmuring words of adoration while caressing the small of Oswald’s back. 

“ _So beautiful, my little bird_.”

Eventually, Oswald allows Ed to cup his face, gently nudging him to look up. 

He’s immediately rewarded with the press of warm lips against his own.

Parting his lips, Oswald lets Ed’s tongue slip inside his mouth. A soft groan builds in the back of his throat at the sensation of their tongues gliding together. As usual, Ed conducts their kiss, and Oswald follows - tilting his head, moving along with him.

He finds himself almost dizzy when they part - both of them flushed all over and panting. 

Licking over his swollen bottom lip, Oswald brings his hands up to the collar of Ed’s shirt - almost hesitantly. 

He begins with unbuttoning, feeling Ed’s chest heaving under his touch. Once the shirt is hanging open, Oswald runs his hands over the exposed skin. Leaning in, he gives a few pointed licks to a nipple before sucking it into his mouth, earning a small groan from Ed.

He works both of Ed’s nipples in his mouth for quite some time, leaving them hard and swollen once he draws away. Oswald presses a couple of more hot open-mouthed kisses all over the now pink flushed skin of Ed’s chest before reaching down.

“Aah,” Ed moans, hips bucking as Oswald fondles him through his pants. A trickle of heat flares up inside him, and Oswald just wants to drop down to his knees and swallow Ed’s thick cock whole. 

Just as he’s about to unbuckle Ed’s belt, a hand wraps around his wrist, stopping him.

“Wait,” Ed growls, his grip on Oswald’s wrist tightening for a moment. “Take every piece of clothing off, except …,” he brings his other hand down to tug at the waistband of the panties, letting it snap back against Oswald’s skin, eliciting a small gasp from him.

“Okay,” Oswald utters out, the hot flush unfurling on his cheeks reaching all the way up to his ears. 

Ed releases his wrist and steps back a little. Oswald feels his gaze weighing on him as he undresses. Blood is rushing in his ears, cock hard and throbbing as he finally stands in front of Ed, with nothing but a small thin layer of lace on his body. 

“Lie down on your back,” Ed orders, voice low and thick with arousal. 

Oswald’s stomach gives a little jump. He had expected to suck Ed off - and god, would he have loved that - but of course, he follows Ed’s demand with eagerness, hobbling a few feet back to their king-sized bed.

As he lays there, cock straining inside his almost-too-tight panties, Oswald closes his eyes, listening to Ed unbuckling his belt, undoing his zipper, before there’s the rustling of clothes falling to the ground. Moments later, the mattress dips, and Oswald’s eyes flutter open again.

Ed is leaning over him, a few strands of hair falling onto his face. The glasses are gone. And he’s completely naked, lean body pale and smooth with the exception to the dark trail of hair leading down to Ed’s absolutely _gorgeous_ cock, darkly flushed and thick and hard.

Oswald’s own cock throbs at the sight, achingly hard and still trapped against tight fabric. 

And then, Ed leans down. First, he presses a soft kiss against Oswald’s lips, then, on his neck, a couple on his chest, stomach and further down - suddenly, Oswald has to grab at the sheets, his back arching off the bed. 

Ed is mouthing at his erection through his panties, hot breath warm and damp.

“Ed, please,” Oswald moans, eyes squeezing shut as Ed finally hooks a finger into the waistband of his panties and pulls until his hard cock springs free.

Cool air, mixed with hot breath dances over his sensitive skin, and then there’s the wet glide of tongue along the underside of his cock, shooting sparks all the way through his body.

“Ed, oh god, _yes._ ” Oswald bucks his hips, stomach tight and hot as Ed wraps a hand around the thick shaft. He swirls his tongue over the head of Oswald’s cock, stroking him slowly while bringing his other hand down to fondle his balls.

A loud moan erupts from Oswald’s mouth as Ed takes him into his mouth, swallowing his length whole. It’s hot and wet and _so good_ \-- Oswald feels like he’s floating away. 

Pleasure builds and builds - and then Ed pulls off, and even though Oswald lets out a whine, he’s glad. 

Because he aches for something else. He wants to come with Ed buried inside of him. 

Thankfully, there’s no need for him to voice his need aloud anymore. Ed knows. 

Or does he?

Ed pulls at this panties, but instead of down, they go up again, causing Oswald to hiss as his hard and wet cock is suddenly squeezed back behind the delicate patterns of purple lace again.

“I- what?” Oswald furrows his brows, propping himself up on his elbows. “I thought you would...fuck me now?” Disappointment begins to trickle through him.

The corners of Ed’s mouth quirk upwards, an almost mischievous gleam in his eyes. “ _Of course_ , I’m going to fuck you, Oswald.”

And with that, Ed flips him over with almost no effort, making Oswald gasp and moan as he’s manhandled into the right position - on his stomach and with his ass high up in the air.

Oswald hears the nightstand drawer being opened, and then there’s a firm tug as his panties are pulled aside. Moments later, a slick finger is circling his hole, and Oswald pushes back, groaning as Ed’s finger slips inside.

The lacey hem of his panties is digging into his skin, the fabric straining as Ed keeps it pulled to the side, giving him enough room to fuck Oswald with his finger.

There had been a time in the beginning of their relationship, where Oswald would need up to three fingers before he could take Ed’s cock - both impressive in length and girth. By now, he’s gotten used to the stretch, relaxing easily and quickly at the intrusion.

And there it is - Oswald braces himself, eyes squeezed shut - the head of Ed’s cock, slick with lube, presses in, thick and hot. 

“ _Aah_ ,” he whines, trying to breathe as the length of Ed’s cock slides in, setting his nerves on fire as it slowly fills him up.

Behind him, Ed groans, still tugging on Oswald’s delicate little panties as he begins to move his hips in a slow rhythm.

Oswald moans and whimpers, rutting his hips against the mattress in an attempt to ease the aching need in his cock. Strong hands are on his hips then, digging into flesh as his panties snap back, only held back by Ed’s cock buried inside of him. 

“Fuck,” Ed hisses, squeezing Oswald’s hip before landing a sharp smack on one plump cheek.

“O-oh,” Oswald cries out, sparks mixed of pain and pleasure shooting through him. “Yes, fuck- Ed, please.”

_Smack._

“Damn- fuck, you like that, don’t you.”

_Smack._

“Yes, Ed. I need it, I- _oh god_.”

_Smack._

“Look at you, wearing these _fucking_ pretty panties.”

_Smack._

Ed is pounding into him, hips snapping forward in a quick ruthless rhythm, his breathing coming ragged. And Oswald is close now, too. The pleasure builds and builds as Ed fucks into him, brushing against the sensitive gland of his prostate with almost every thrust.

“Ed, please. I need to come, _please_ ,” Oswald whimpers, feeling a familiar tightening sensation in his balls as his body is aching for release.

“Ugh, yes, me too,” Ed moans, voice high and strained. He fucks into Oswald a couple of more times before he pulls out - which earns him a displeased whine. 

Ed flips him over onto his back, quickly pulling of the panties - this time completely.

Oswald is on the edge. He _can’t_ last anymore. 

And then, Ed thrusts back in, balls deep, and Oswald’s whole body tenses up. A hand is on his cock, along with something else - _fabric_. 

His mouth falls open, his ass squeezing tight - eliciting a groan from Ed - as Oswald comes in thick white ropes, the lace draped around his pulsing cock immediately growing wet. 

Ed comes moments later, hips stuttering and eyes clenched shut before he collapses on top of Oswald.

They just lie there for a moment, with their sweat-damp skin sticking together, and their heartbeats pulsing against the other one’s chest. 

Eventually, and after a few sloppy - then tender kisses - Ed props himself up. 

“So, do you only have...panties or…”

Oswald blinks. “You mean, if I have other lingerie?”

There’s a faint smirk tugging on Ed’s lips. “Yeah, like...stockings? Or a _corset_ maybe?”

Oswald’s breath hitches, something stirring inside of him. 

“No, I don’t. I mean, I have _a lot_ of panties.” Ed inhales sharply at that. “But maybe…,” Oswald swallows, cheeks growing hot. “Maybe, you can buy me those other things?”

Ed lets out a shaky breath, leaning down until their lips are almost brushing together. 

“I would love that,” he whispers before claiming Oswald’s mouth with a deep kiss. 


End file.
